Hurricane Streets
by xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx
Summary: One night stands are never a good thing...especially when involving werewolves. Meet Simone Walsh, who had a certain situation with the famous Derek Hale almost 6 years ago and swore never to return again. Yet Simone is back in Beacon Hills with her Alpha pack...and her daughter, who looks a lot like a certain werewolf. Derek/OC. Following Season 3. Collab with LuV Luv Dbz Peace
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I'm AHFY! I'm Co-Authoring with the AMAZING LuV Luv Dbz Peace. She's a amazing author xD SO GO CHECK OUT HER FANFICS!**_

_**Disclaimer- Neither of us own TW. MTV & Everyone else owns it. So please don't sue us c:**_

* * *

_**I like where we are,**_

_**When we drive, in your car**_

_**I like where we are... Here**_

_**Cause our lips, can touch**_

_**And our cheeks, can brush**_

_**Our lips can touch here - Here In Your Arms by Hello Goodbye**_

* * *

_You could faintly hear the pitter-patter of the rain trickling down the foggy windows. A young girl, around 16, sat at the bar drowning her sorroweels by sipping on a cup of coffee. Her black as coal hair hung down in loose ringlets as she quietly tapped the counter. The small café was secluded, only housing a old couple._

_"Is that all hunny?" The waiter with cherry red hair asked as the girl shook her head. "Okay then. That'll be 4 dollars and 73 cents". She spent the last hour drinking cup after cup. She reached inside her small wallet and sighed. She forgot her money._

_How the hell was she going to pay for this? "I'm sorry but-" She started but was cut of by a familiar voice._

_"I got it" She froze when she heard his ruff voice that sent shivers down her spine. He walked over and was about to reach the lady his credit card but was stopped when she reach forward and touch his hand._

_"No you don't have to" She pleaded but he shrugged her off. "It's fine" He muttered as she felt her pulse began to rise. "Thanks Derek" She whispered quietly. He just nodded in return. Of course she knew him. He was her best friend Laura's brother. She assumed he disliked her. In fact the closest thing to a conversation was casual saying to pass something._

_Now she was sitting next to the devil himself. He was her age, with dark drown hair and blueish greenish eyes. He seemed very cold toward her. Always glaring and muttering insults. Now he was paying for her coffee._

_An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as she decided to break it. She needed to know why he suddenly acting nice to her._

_"Look Derek, I know you hate me. You alway's did, which I have no idea why, but you hate me. So why are you sitting here and acting all nice?" She hissed out as his eyes widen in surprise._

_"I don't hate you" He muttered while he looked down at his hands. She sighed as she stared at him. "Really? Then why do you always glare?" Her voice broke at the end as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She was never really that girl who cried easily. But she couldn't take it anymore._

_He didn't say a word as she nodded her head sadly. "Right" She muttered before taking off outside._

_The rain was making her wet, but she didn't care. Since her friend dropped her off here she had to walk home, in the pouring rain._

_She felt a hand grab her arm as she was forced to stop. She turned her head to see Derek standing there with a sad look on his face. "Let me go" She whispered as tears slipped out of her eyes._

_He shook his head as more tears streamed down her face. "Plea-se" Her voice broke as he stepped forward._

_"No, Simone! I like you okay? I like you so damn much!" Her eyes widen as he said that. Derek growled in frustration as more tears escaped her eyes._

_"But I don't get it"_

_He growled again as she tried to free her arm. "Of course you don't. You're so damn clueless" He muttered as she shook her head. She was about to speak when a pair of warm lips met hers._

_Her brown eyes widen in shock as he kissed her with passion. After a few seconds she finally closed her own eyes. She snaked her arms around his tanned neck as his held onto her tiny waist. Their lips moved in sync before they broke apart._

_Both out of breath. He brought one hand up to cup her face as she sighed in content. She leaned in again as he met halfway. Suddently nothing else mattered. They were both soaking wet in the cold. But that didn't matter._

_She felt her knees buckled as she prepared herself for the fall, but it never came. It never came because he wrapped her legs around his waist._

_Breaking this kiss for a short second Derek looked around for his black mustang. Finally he spotted it._

_While carrying she was being carried Simone started to suck on his neck, causing him to moan. Finally they got to the car as he roughly pushed her on the hood. He growled once again as he started to suck on her neck. Her black hair clung to her face as she leaned her head back, for better access._

_Finally he managed to open the door and in one swift motion he pushed her in the backseat to continued their make out session._

_They were too caught up in the moment to realize a simple mistake._

_They didn't use protection._

* * *

_**Hey everyone! So yeah! I wanna say a few things.**_

_**First this chapter is in italics FOR A REASON! It's a flashback. The other ones won't!**_

_**Second, this will follow Season 3. Meaning every week we will update and follow season 3.**_

_**Third, The outfits are on my profile or you can go to polyvore & look up "shatterhearts"**_

_**Fourth, Imagine Brenda Song when you think of Simone.**_

_**Fifth, I know Derek left Beacon Hills after the fire. In this they stayed awhile.**_

_**Sixth, SIMONE IS APART OF THE ALPHA PACT! Just making that clear.**_

_**Seventh, If we get anything wrong please tell us.**_

_**So yeah! That's about it!**_

_**Please update/follow/fav SO WE KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING! Hopefully we will update either tonight or tomorrow & It'll be the first episode.**_

_**We hope you like and please tell us what you think(:**_


	2. Back :)

**Hola my lovely and amazing readers ;D**

**GUESS WHOSE BACKKKKKK?! Oh yeah me :D**

**After a much need break I'm back :) Ever since I left FF I felt so... Empty I guess? XD Lol. But yeah! To get rid of all the drama and what no I made a ****_NEW ACCOUNT!_**

**All my stories and everything else will be moved to there. Please please please PLEASE feel free to message me when ever you can!**

**And as for the who Zoey think I'm terribly sorry. I sort of realized I was hurting more people by leaving. To everyone and anyone who has yelled and basically cussed me out I'm sorry. I'm not going to let anyone stop me :)**

**I honestly believe I'm a better person now xD (Ikr how lame?) Lol. I'm taking a Creative Writing class and it really is helping me approve.**

**So yup! I'm back! I can't express how sorry I am!**

**Apart from saying I'm Sorry I would also want to say thank you. Thank you for never giving up on me. Thank you for putting up with my bipolar moods. Thank you.**

**_My new account is: xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx_**

**Please message me or review or anything. Just let me know you guys don't hate me?**

**I've got a lot of crazy ideas to write about!**

**Anyways thank you guys again! I simply can't express how much I love you :)**

**Oh I almost forgot! It's going to take awhile before I repost everything. I'm planning on re-doing it I guess? I want to improve as much as I can. So please be patience okay?**

**Well now I'm just rambling like a crazy person xD Hehe!**

**I shall talk to ya'll soon!**

**Bye :)**

**P.S. Incase you forgot my new account is ****_xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx_**


End file.
